Choice
by Amy Cahill
Summary: Ian Kabra betrayed Amy Cahill. She then met Zane Green. Will Ian step up? And who is Zane? NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Meeting Mystery Guy

Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Don't rub it in!!! :(

Chapter 1: Finding Out.

Amy POV

I brushed the tears from my green eyes, and spat the gum from my mouth.

_Ian kissed me, then betrayed me..._I fell to my knees and sobbed. I noticed a pale hand in front of my face.

"Hello, are you alright? My name is Zane. Zane Green." I pushed my hair from my face, and took his hand.

"A-A-Amy Cahill" I stammered. I looked into his pretty blue eyes. He had blond hair that shone like gold. He had no chance against Ian… But still… He flinched when I said 'Cahill'.

"Amy!" I heard someone call. I turned to see my brother, Dan running towards blond hair was flying, and his green eyes were excited, and a little nervous.

"A-Who the heck are you?" I rolled my eyes. Typical Dan.

"Dan this is Zane Green."

Pleasure" Zane said.

" Whatever. Amy, we made an alliance." I frowned. As long as it wasn't with _him._

" With who, Dan?" He looked uncomfortable." DANIEL CAHILL WHO IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!????" I shrieked. I felt sick. He hated the Ka- the _Cobras_, as much as I did, right? Dan mumbled something incoherent. "What?" I asked softly but furiously.

"The Kabras, OKAY!!!!!" I stared at him. The last thing I felt a hand on my shoulder, and someone whisper in my ear ,in a silky British accent, "Hello, Love." Then everything went black.

**Sorry I know it's short. Anyways this is my first fanfic, so please be nice. Constructive criticism welcome. Whoever reviews gets to have an Ian shaped cookie!!!**


	2. Hurt, Fury,and Death?

Chapter 3: Hurt, Fury, and... Death?

Ian POV:

"Amy?" Oh Thank you God. She woke up.

Amy POV

Who woke me up? I was having a fabulous dream about kicking Ian using a very ... colorful language. I woke up to stare into the eyes of the possibly most perfect jerk of all time. Ian Kabra. "Mmmm" I moaned.

"AMY!!!" Oh that boy wasn't perfect, but at least he wasn't a jerk. I looked up at El Dweebo, or my dweeb of a brother Dan.

"Dan, I thought you hated these disgusting, stupid, weasels, jerks, _and..._", I hissed this part, "heartbreakers, as much as I did!!!!" Dan sighed."Ame', I do, but you left out one word in your 'little rant'. I believe the correct term for them is disgusting, stupid,_rich,_weasels."

Ian grinned at me."We also have a mansion. You're in England, sweet, and ths is my turf."

"I believe it's our turf, brother dearest." Such a shame. A pretty voice, from such an evil girl. Natalie Kabra glided over dressed in, I think, a Chloe tank top, Anlo jeans, and for class, Chanel heels. I think Dan drooled.

"Ok, Ian first of all, don't call me sweet, or love, or any of your little nicknames., Second, what about Zane?" "Zane?" Ian frowned. "That's me." Zane stepped out of the shadows, and to my surprise, hugged me. " Amy, I am so happy you are alright." "Thank you, Zane." I hugged him back, and over his shoulder, smirked and sneered at the Kabras.

" I suggest," Ian snarled, " That we pitch tent for the night." " Good Idea." Natalie grinned. "Ok then, Natalie and I will share a tent. Amy and Ian, run along, and Zane we don't know you... so you can have your own tent. Ok?"

3rd person POV

Amy and Ian walked to their tent. Natalie and Dan talked as they went to theirs. Zane went to his, and pulled out a black

cellphone. There was a new text on it:

**Z M have you located the cahill girl? remember your mission. Death to Cahills!!!**

**Zane flicked back a piece of blond hair.**

_**Don't worry. Amy will be putty in my hands- Z M**_

Hope you liked my chapter. Longest one yet!!!! Anyways can anyone guess what Z M stands for? It's really ea REVIEW!!!!


	3. The Silver Gun

**Hey people, this is my 4th chapter. Thanks for your reviews, and well you guys rock!!! Music4evah, I'm so sorry, I'll try to write it better!!!!! PEACE!!! Oh and They have to have tents because well they just do OK!!!!!?? They share tents according to their ages. Dan and Natalie are 11. Ian and Amy are 14. Zane is 15. Ok?**

**Zane's POV**

The Cahills all walked in. Dan and Natalie were first. Glaring at each other, of course. Then Ian and Amy walked in next. Poor girl. I'd hate to be stuck with a snob like him. Anyways, I walked up to them and put on a fake smile. "Good morning!" I said.

"I believe here in England, it is now Evening." (Is there a time change in England? Let's just say there is.) Mr. I'm a Snobby Jerk face, or _Ian_, replied

I gave him my special death glare. To my surprise, the tiny annoying one out something out of her um, I think it was Gunni, Gutti, NO!!! Gucci, her _Gucci _jeans pocket. It was a small silver gun.

**Dan's POV**

Zane's crazy. When he saw the gun, he laughed!!! Laughed!!!! "What?" He was able to gasp out, "Is that for playing with your little friends?" Natalie hissed and aimed her gun at his head. Maybe he'd grow another head. Or maybe another 100. All I knew was that he was in big, BIG, trouble.

**Ok. Will Zane have to get shot? Reviews people!!!!**

**If Zane gets shot, he might grow like a million heads. Or Natalie might kill him. That means the end of the story…. REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Knowing

**Choice**

**Chapter 5: Friends,Family,And...Crushes?**

**Amy's POV**

Ian screamed as Natalie collapsed. He stared at his sister on the ground for a few seconds. Then looked at Zane. He was seeing red. I could feel it. This is sooooooooooo not good.

Natalie's POV

Uhhh, my head.I tried to sit up, but couldn't. I began seeing things, not good things. My ex boyfriend Jackie Teals, My ex best friend, who was Jackie's new boyfriend, Lisa, My aunt Nina, who had died two years ago. The worst part was seeing Ian and Amy kiss. My eyes flew open and I screamed, loud. Ian looked at me and ran over.

"Nat-"He began, before I cut him off.

"How, could you kiss that poor, ugly,orphan girl,who's also our _competition?!!" _I shrieked.

"Natalie," he soothed,"It was only a spur of the moment thing, it didn't mean anything."

Ian's POV

I lied. Kissing Amy was one of the greatest moments of my life, but could I really tell my sarcastic sister this? I saw Amy's face fall, her green eyes fill with heart broke when Zane slowly took a few strides towards Amy and put his arm around her shoulders. I inwardly snarled. Natalie slowly sat up. Amy,Dan,and Zane started to snicker. I looked at them, confused. They laughed harder. Amy was clutching her sides, Dan was rolling on the ground, and Zane was holding on to a tree to keep himself from falling. I looked at my sister and gasped, then began to laugh, hard. Her hair, It-It was r-rubbish. It must have been acid in the gun Zane had. He'd aimed it at her perfect hair, then shot it. It was never meant to hurt her, just a practical joke.

"Nat-Nat- Natalie," I gasped out, the fit of chuckles overtaking me. "Your hair, It's It's..."

Natalie paled. "M-my hair?"

"Come on," I led her to a stream and made her look down at herself. She screamed. Her long silky waist-length hair had been chopped off. Now it was only up to her neck, in little stubs. It was rough and ugly. Truly Rubbish.

She looked at Zane, who paled, her amber eyes turned a little red, but her face was tomato red. She slowly got up, and began to chase Zane around the forest.

"You git!!!" She shrieked

In all the commotion, Zane dropped his phone. I picked it up, curious. _One New Message_, it said. Out of curiousity, I read it

_ Z.M.,_

_ Remember, your mission. Kill the Cahills. Start with the Amy Cahill girl. Eliminate. No Mercy.__ -M_

I gasped. _Z.M._? Z. stood for_ Zane_, obviously. M? Madrigal? MacIntyre? Muderer?. All I could think of right now was that he was going to kill Amy. No._ No_. _NOOOOOOOO!!!_ I had to warn her. _Stay away from Zane_. Was he a Madrigal? It was obviously _from_, the Madrigals. I didn't know who Zane was, I didn't care. All I cared about now was Amy Cahill.

**AWWWWWW! Well, Now Ian knows! Review or wait 3 weeks for an update. Oh and Ian and Amy will never be together, and Amy will die. Check out my polls, just like one vote,on one poll(has to be 39 clues) and I'll try to update all my stories(Or this one twice). Tell me what you think should happen. If I really like your idea I'll PM you.**

**Love ya, Amy Cahill (Ironic, huh?)**


	5. The Real Choice

**Choice**

**Hey peoples!!! Um, this is Chapter 6! I just wanna thank my new beta, The New Ace of Spies! Rock Out People!**

**Chapter 6**

**Amy's POV**

I was eating a taco, for Tacos. I haven't had one since I was 7. Aunt Beatrice was against such delights, which stunk, because I truly did like them.

I laughed as I watched Natalie chased Zane, who was screaming harder and girlier than Dan when I found out who ripped out 5 pages out of my _Little Women_ book to make an paper Air Force. Then I noticed Mr. I'm a Rich Idiot Who Is Super Hot But Likes To Break Girl's Hearts strolling towards me. For the first time, I felt an air of Nervousness around him. Really, As If, He was never nervous. I was nervous around him.

Who, or what, jerk was it? Ian Kabra. A new definition for jerk. The biggest heartbreaker EVER. The person who broke my heart. When me and Dan win the competition, I'll make sure he never breaks another girl's heart. That he and his sister will never have the good life again. That- Ok chill Amy. You can think about how to torture Ian later. Not when he's coming over here to talk.

Seriously,I REALLY can't wait for later.

"Amy, love I-" He started

"L-look, Ian. Two things. O-one, you break my heart,and STILL call me love. Two, what are you doing?Do you think you can hurt me again? This may be your turf, but I'm totally NOT going to fall for you and your charms." I snapped.

Oh yeah, Score one for Amy, Zero for Ian.

He ran a hand through his black hair. His amber eyes were warm,as he laughed. He looked, well, kind of hot. This was the Ian I had liked before. The kind one. The one I kissed. NO!!! Amy Cahill, he left you for 's an idiot. A jerk. A loser. He EVEN said I was nothing to him, just competition.... Thats It!!!! I 'm never going to fall for Ian Kabra,maybe even never a Cahill, again. He was a heartbreaker. A hot, smart,IDIOTIC, heartbreaker. I glared at him, as I kept eating my taco.

"Amy," he said in a charming tone. Then he looked at my taco in disgust. "Honestly, Amy. Put that thing down. It disgusts me."

I smirked at him."Fine Ian." I said sweetly. "I'll put it down on something that disgusts_ me._" I took my taco and pushed it into Ian's face. He now had ground beef in his hair. Lettuce in his mouth, and cheese all over his face.

Then Zane came back." Apparently, Natalie had decided to try to fix her super ugly short hair. Whoa. Amy you rock!" He said as he looked at Ian.

Ian glared at Zane,"Amy, this idiot friend of yours is a Madrigal. He is trying to kill you."

I froze. I looked at Ian, then at Zane. I didn't know who to trust. I took a deep breath and replied...

**CLIFFHANGER!!!!! Hey dudes... and Dudettes.... Hope you liked this chappie. If your wondering about the tacos, I was just bored. BTW, Red Sox rock!! Weird, but my brother and I are both from Boston. My brother, Dan, is sooooooooo annoying. He's 3 years younger than me, and is 9 years old.**


	6. Eat Your Heart Out

**Choice**

**HEY!!! I already got 20 reviews!!! You guys are like the best! Oh and music4evah,personally I DON'T CARE if Zane from **

**that book is cooler than my character Zane. Thanks 2 my beta reader, The New Ace of Spies. Enjoy Chapter 7, Eat Your Heart Out.**

**Ian's POV**

**I watched nervously as Amy looked at Zane, then me, then Zane, then me, then-Oh, Ian Does it Really matter? You always win, anyways. You are starting to sound like Amy's pathetic brother Daniel. I looked at Amy boredly. I never noticed, but her reddish brown hair, now had a bit of black in it (A/N Amy's father had salt-and- pepper hair, black and white). Her green eyes, choosing, locked with mine. She glared at me and turned away. Oh No, she was going to choose...**

**"Like you tried to kill me Ian? Please. I'm never going to believe you again. Eat your heart out. At least I know Zane, wouldn't. Ian Kabra, You're a jerk. You've always been a stupid, snobby JERK!!" Amy screamed at me.**

**I frowned. Me,a jerk? As now I felt like I was actually eating my heart out. I felt a surge of anger. Towards Zane, for manipulating Amy, To Natalie, for only worryin about her precious hair, towards myself (Whoa... That's a , for me.) for hurting Amy, and towards dear Amy herself, for making me lo- Wait. I don't love Amy. Sure she's pretty, and smart. But she's an Idiot. A loser. A stuttering pathetic piece of competition. What did I care if she died? **

**I rolled my eyes. "Fine, then Amy. Invite me to your funeral. Have a happy , and Amy, Orphans don't win competitions. Especially the 39 Clues. Goodbye." **

**Amy stared hurtly after me.**

**Natalie walked next to me."Well Put, brother" She laughed.**

**"I-I was infintely rude to her. I shouldn't have said that."**

**"Please, never lose. You know that." She replied,calmly**

**Then my cell phone,a blackberry, rang. 'Don't Trust Me', my ringtone played. It seemed oddly appropriate for the situation at hand.**

**I answered. "Hello?" **

**Oh crap. It was one of the girls from school, Pippa, who was still in love with me. Well, everyone was. I was handsome, rich, athletic, smart, modest... Anyways, she was asking -no, begging- me to go to prom with her. **

**"Ian, darling please. We'd make such a fabulous couple." She purred**

**I rolled my eyes. "Pippa, we wouldn't. I'm not sorry. Please stop asking , actually, STOP asking me. I swear, I'll get a restraining order on you." I hung up. I was Ian Kabra. Who cared if I broke hearts? Not to mention, I didn't need to say goodbye. I was too good for it. **

**I needed to talk to Amy. I excused myself, leaving Natalie to walk through the woods, running her hands through her short hair, cursing Zane everytime she found a split end. I got to the campsite. When I saw Amy I felt my heart break. Was this how Amy felt when I left her in that cave in Korea?**

**My heart sank, and Anger bubbled inside me. Amy was.. kissing Zane. Her soon to be muderer. I felt fury surge up in me, as I reached into the back pocket of my jeans. I pulled out a small sleek silver dart gun. I aimed it at Zane's heart. Payback time.**

**POOR IAN!!! Zane's such a jerk, isn't he? Anyways, reviews are happiness!**


	7. Pain and Wrath

**Choice**

**Chapter 8: Pain and Wrath**

**I'm SO SO sorry, I haven't updated in like 3 weeks. I skipped agrade, and saw Michael Jackson's _This is It_ ( fabulous movie from my favorite singer). Oh, and the new 39 Clues book, In Too Deep, came are you waiting for? Read.**

Ian's POV

I aimed the gun at Zane's, big, fat, irritating head. It was armed with a serum, that disabled a person, mainly Zane, to use their mouth. It was temporary, of course. If it was permanent, I would have a major lawsuit on my hands. But still... I really,really wish it was permanent. The Serum had been specially designed for Zane. A little gift ( more like revenge)... From Ian and Natalie Kabra. Zane loved to talk, eat,... and now kiss Amy. Anger surged in me, as I put my finger on the trigger. I was about to shoot when Amy stood up and wiped her mouth on her sleeve. I ducked into the forest, and behind a large tree. I pushed branches away, and watched in disgust as leaves and tree sap fell onto my Jhane Barnes shirt ( A/N Link on Profile). I was never one for nature. The only things I liked about it were that it provided great cover for spying, and money came from paper, and paper came from trees.

Amy looked at Zane, her eyes filing with tears. "I t-trusted you Zane. I r-really did." She said softly, just before walking away. I watched as she walked into her tent. I slowly strode after her. I wanted to talk to her, maybe help her, but I had to keep up my image. You see, along with being a handsome, smart, athletic, rich (although you already knew that) teenager, I was also an amazing actor. I was, as my mum would say_ Ce Parfait, _or That Perfect.

I strode to the front of Amy's tent, and was about to enter, when my 'dear' little sister, Natalie stopped me. By 'dear', I meant spoiled, bratty, irritating, clothes- obsessed, hostile, little sister. Her short hair was done in at least dozen of tiny little braids. Pretty, but her hair before was prettier.

"Ian!!" she squealed, " Mummy called. She said that she and Father were back from France! We can go back to the mansion now!"

I tried to smile. Really, I did. If mother and father were home... that meant ... our alliance with the Cahills was over. They needd to be betrayed, and left for dead... again. Truly, I wasn't ashamed to say that I didn't mind (in fact I'd be extremely happy) to get away from that American git, Daniel, but Amy.... No. It doesn't matter. I'd betrayed many girls before, Amy was just another. She was, though, the first girl I had ever kissed. Still, she deseved to know the truth... she had deserved to know a long, long time ago. About what happened on that fateful night.

I entered the tent. Amy was sitting down, and when she looked up, I saw that her eyes were rimmed red, from crying. She stood up and walked over to me, and latched on to me, sobbing into my shoulder. The tears would stain, but the shirt was already ruined.

"Why? Why did my parents have to die?" She sobbed. I winced, and slowly let her down.

"See, Amy, I might know something about that..."

**OHHHHHH!! Cliffhanger! What'll Ian tell Amy? To find out, REVIEW!!!**


	8. Romeo and Juliet's Curse

Choice

Romeo and Juliet's Curse

OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! I haven't updated in forever!!!! I'm sosososossooooo sorry!!!!!I'll try to update more often.

I hope u enjoy this chap.

Ian's POV

Amy stared, unblinkingly, at me, waiting for me to go on.

"But I can't tell you." I finished.

Amy frowned. "Why not?"

"Because you'd hate me much more than you do now." I slightly smiled at the irony.

Amy sighed, closed her eyes, and rubbed her temples with her fingertips. It was a few seconds before she finally opened her eyes. "I don't hate you, Ian, I'm just...hurt. And anyways, what do you care. I'm just another girl to use for her secrets. I'm not even pretty." I frowned. She was pretty. She had sparkling green eyes, tan skin, long reddish brown hair, and a smile to die for.

"Amy... never say any of that again in your entire life. Ever. You are pretty. And I would never, ever, use you again. I really do like you." Liar. I did use her. I'm using her again. And I didn't like her. I loved her. But it was Romeo and Juliet's curse. _The course of true love never did run smoothly, _Shakespeare had said. Now nothing seemed more true. It hurt to see Amy's elated face when I told her that, but I forced a look of sincerity. She smiled as she leaned forward and did something I never expected her to do again. She kissed me. When she pulled back, she was grinning like a Chesire Cat. I grinned back, a real one. My mood was considerably better. I hugged her tightly.

Then I sighed. "Amy.. I feel compelled to tell you how your parents died." I glanced at her expectant face, then pinched the bridge of my nose. "Amy, on the night your parents died, my mother was there. Unfortunately, it wasn't a coincidence. She was the one who set your parents house on fire. She killed our parents." Amy was silent. I winced at the obviously thick tension. "I'm so, so, _so_ sorry, Amy." I quietly said, breaking the awkward silence. I leaned forward to brush a lock of hair from her face, then decided against it. She probably hated me. Again. And this time there was nothing I could do about it. Maybe I shouldn't have told her, but strangely, I felt sastifyed. I didn't have to keep feeling a sense of silent remorse towards her.

Amy looked up, tears brimming her eyes, but a sad smile on her tanned face. "What are you saying sorry for, Ian? It's not your fault your mom killed my parents. Just 'cause you're related doesn't mean you'll make the same choices she did. There's always a choice in your life. It's up to you to make the right one, or learn from your mistakes." I stared, suprised at the honesty and wisdom of her words. I smiled softly at her. She wrapped her arms around my torso, enveloping me in a gentle hug that I was all too happy to return. Suddenly the tent flapped open. "Um.. hey Amy, look I, GAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Amy and I instantly broke apart and stared at the person who had spoken.

Amy looked up to see a blond haired boy, whose regularly cheerful blue eyes now seemed as cold and hard as ice. " Why in the world would you be hanging out with this... this ENGLANDER!!!!! Not to mention hugging him. You shouldn't even be talking to him!!! Don't you remember what he did to you last time, Amy?!"

I sneered. "Is that the best you can come up with, you pathetic excuse for an American, much less a man!? You make me sick."

Zane and I glared at each other, I stood up and reached inside my pocket for my precious silver dart gun. It would have been such a shame to waste its contents, especially when they had been made especially for Zane.

Suddenly Amy stood up. She rolled her eyes, a half smile gracing her lovely features. "Boys," she muttered "Always so violent." She flipped her hair over her shoulders, then walked over to me. "I'm gonna go talk this out with him. See ya later." She smiled and kissed my cheek. Over her head, I saw Zane scowling, burning in oh-so obvious jealousy. I smirked. Amy turned, and with one last wave, was gone. I could hear her screaming at Zane that it was her life, and her choices, even after a few minutes. Suddenly, the tent flap opened again, and in stormed my younger sister Natalie. In the short time I had talked to Amy, she had changed her hair and outfit. She wore black dress pants with a blue blouse. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. Her usually brown eyes were red with rage.

"Ian Damon Kabra... WHY THE HECK WERE YOU HUGGING THAT PATHETIC, POOR, _AMERICAN_ ORPHAN!!!!" She screamed at me. Crap. She had seen me. I flicked a piece of dust off my jacket and shrugged. She snarled. "Have you forgotten about your pretty little girlfriend Rosalie?" I flinched. I had totally forgotten about the blonde haired, blue eyed girl I had once dated. Then I smirked, remembering what had happened last summer. "Ah, but dear Natalie, I don't date her anymore. We broke up over the summer. Apparently, she was moving to Italy, and didn't want to be restrained by someone she so obviously didn't 'connect well with'." I used air quotes around the words 'connect well with'. I hadn't remembered because I don't like to remember bad things that happen to me. I've heard it gives you wrinkles, not that I know, of course.

Then I winked at my sister. "And how do you know that I'm not using Amy, darling sister?" It was a total lie. I did promise Amy.... but she forgave me once... and there are such things as third chances. Right? Besides, my mother had said if I screwed up again, I'd be disowned. And what was the point in wooing a girl if you were dirt poor? Not to mention, as a poet once said, 'Hell hath no fury like Isabel Kabra's anger', or something like that. Besides, if diamonds were a girl's best friend, I'd buy the whole lot of them, if Amy would forgive me again.

Natalie scowled. "You'd better, Ian. I'd hate to see Father and Mother disown you. It would be such a pity..." She turned and began walking out. As she was about to walk outside, she turned casually and said, "Oh, and don't forget. This afternoon. 5 'o' clock sharp. Don't mess it up, or you'll be the first Kabra to be considered FLO." As soon as she walked out, I groaned, closed my eyes, and put my head between my knees. My head hurt. About 10 minutes later, I heard someone enter, but I did not look up. They put their hand on my head and stroked my hair. I looked up and felt my heart break. Amy.

She smiled. "Hey... you ok?" I mustered up a smile.

"Yeah, I just have a headache."

She nodded, and put her head on my shoulder. I sighed. Showtime. "So... Amy... since we're 'together' in a sense of the word... I thought we should discuss our clues." She frowned.

"I g-guess... and you promised, so maybe.. yeah, sure. Why not?" She smiled. I inwardly groaned.

"Great... Meet me near Crystalline Lake. At 4:55." Enough time to finish the plan. It should take about 5 minutes to get to the lake from the campsite, so we'd arrive just in time. I just hoped Amy would forgive me.

1 Hour Later

Amy sat down on the grass while I leaned against a rock. A line of parked cars stood near the cliff above the ocean. It was unfenced, so you could just Amy grinned. " Ok, so we've found water, silk, myrrh, tungsten, iron solute, melted amber, gold, and aloe. What about you?" I flinched, then sighed. "Wha- Oh. I made a list, it's in that Silver Lamborghini Gallardo." Amy blinked.

"The _what_?"

I would've snickered, but I just wasn't in the mood. "The silver car." She nodded and got up, and walked towards the car. I longed to yell not to go, that it was a trap. But once glance at Natalie's expressionless face, hidden behind a tree in the forest near the lake, stopped me. Once Amy was inside, I jogged up to the car and closed the door. Amy's face had a mixture of confusion and fury, as she noticed the three other people in the car; Netty(I _think_), Zane, and Dan. Natalie stepped out and pressed a button on the remote she had been holding. The car beeped, and a clicking sound was heard. It was locked. Amy furiously pounded her fists against the window in an attempt to get out. I turned away. It hurt so much. Two men walked out of the bushes.

I didn't turn around. "Where's Mother?" I asked Natalie in a numb tone.

She frowned. "She wouldn't ruin her Louis Vuitton dress by standing in a forest. She's in the Black Mercedes." Natalie then started rambling on about how lucky she was, and how her Gucci pants and Ralph Lauren top were new, but ruined forever.

"Silence, Natalie." A silky British accent almost identical to Natalie's commanded. Mother.

"Say your goodbyes, children. This is the last time you'll see the Cahills." She laughed coldly. I unhappily turned around to see Amy's tearstained face pressed against the back window. I took a deep breath. _She's just another girl. An FLO. I will not become an FLO!!!_ I thought furiously.

Mother stepped forward, until she was face to face with Amy. "I told you, you should've listened. You could've been great." she murmured. Then she stepped back, and with a flick of her hand, the two men walked towards the car, until they were right in front of the car. Then with a great heave pushed the car into the lake. The last thing I saw was Amy's mouth open, and tears streaming down her face. Then I turned around, so no one would see the single tear fall down my face. _I'm sorry, Amy. _

So, not my best work I'm sure. Sorry. Btw, does anyone know if they chose the cast for The 39 Clues movie? If they haven't, where are they holding auditions? Thanks. I'll update sooner. I promise. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	9. A Snake's Pride

A Snake's Pride.

Choice

Hooooola! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever....but yeah. Just read....pretty please?

Ian's POV

I looked glumly out the window of my mother's sleek black jet, _The Diamond Kabra_. Ha Ha. Mother enjoyed dark humor. A bit _too_ much, if you ask me. I believe she thought it was a joke to throw the Cahills and that Squatty Boy off a cliff. The first blood spilt on, not Natalie's, not Mother's; Mine. I, Ian Kabra have killed three (well, _two_ actually. Zane doesn't count, he would've killed Amy anyways.) innocent humans. I thought this would be a great, important event in my life. But no... it's not. I'm haunted in the day by seeing and hearing Amy's laugh. At night, Mother makes me take three Xanax pills to sleep, but I'm still haunted in my dreams. You could say that my life revolved around my first victims.

Suddenly, the intercom crackled to life. We had an intercom, because if we were close to a destination, or there were enemies (Madrigals, mostly) approaching, we'd want to know.

"Excuse Me... We will be landing in about 10 minutes. Thank you." The pilot said.

We had camped in Yorkshire, England. It was about 2 hours from our home in London. A servant opened the gate outside of our mansion. Inside, another gave us a glass of water. I drank, the cool, refreshing liquid washing out the thought of Amy's cold, lifeless body washing to shore.

I took a deep breath. I admit I was nervous, after all, I was going to see my father again.

"Ian. Natalie. Isabel." My father nodded at my sister and gave me the slightest of a smile. He kissed mother, then sat down.

"Vikram, have you received my email?" Mother asked in a calm, almost bored voice.

Father nodded. "I have." He turned to me. "Good job, Ian. I am unusually proud that you are my son."

I smiled wanly. "Thank you, Father."

He nodded. "Natalie... you could do better. Try to follow Ian's example. Try again next time. That is, _if _there is a next time."

Natalie nodded and slumped into the leather chair. Mother glared at her, and she sat straight up."

"Isabel...You have raised our children well."

Mother smirked. "I know."

"You may go now." Father said. To all of us, it was a dismissal. Mother flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, and flashed Father a dazzling smile. She gracefully walked out. Natalie sighed, and slouched out. I stood up.

"Not you, Ian." Father said warily.

I sat back down. "Yes?"

"You seem... distracted. What is the the matter?"

I groaned. "This may sound like a shock... but, do you know the girl, I'm sorry, _late _girl, Amy Cahill?"

"I…suppose. Why?"

I didn't answer his question. "Is it….normal to regret your first kill?" I put my head in my hands.

Father sighed. "You're in love with her, aren't you?"

My head snapped up. "How...how did you know?"

"Ian... you remind me of myself. Only less good-looking and smart. Do you honestly think your Mother and I didn't try to kill each other at any given moment, because of family rivalry. Wealth, power, looks, they all played a part."

"What are you saying, Father?" I was truly confused.

"I'm saying... go after her. Save her.... I'm pretty sure she's not _that _stupid. She fend for a few hours. But you have to hurry. Go now."

"Th-Thank you, Father." I murmured.

"Don't thank me now. If you lose this clue hunt because of her, you'll wish you hadn't thanked me."

I ignored the threat and ran outside. Time to save a lost love. After all, even a snake has some pride.

So… How'd you like it? I know it's short, and I'm sorry. I'm working on the next LONGER chapter. Just thought I'd post some story status' here:

Choice: Soon to Be Updated Again

Destiny: 2 Chapters Updated, Soon to be updated again

Nellie's Story: On Hiatus

39 Clues: Punk'd!: Not sure about this one. Ask 13Mysterious12.

Heartbreaker: Either Complete or on Hiatus

Cinnamon: On Hiatus

Ian Kabra's Blog: Soon to Be Updated

Peace, Love, and…Hate?: Hopefully soon to be updated.

Bad Romance: Recently Updated, Hopefully another one soon.

That Night: COMPLETE!

39 Clues IM-ing: Deleted by the website. :(

Mistified: On Hiatus

Confusion:On Hiatus

A New Bedinning: On Hiatus

Choice© is a Fanfiction of The 39 Clues©. While Ms. Cahill does not own Fanfiction or The 39 Clues©, she does own Choice©. All Rights Reserved, Copyright 2009-2010.


	10. The Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Choice

Girl All The Bad Guys Want

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, but my parents wanted to 'Spend more time together.' -Meaning NO COMPUTER! Plus I got writer's block. I may be putting lot of stories on Hiatus for awhile, just 'cuz there are some stories I want to work on more.

Stories on Hiatus are:

Nellie's Story

Confusion

Cinnamon

Heartbreaker

Mistified

~*$%^&%$%&&*((********(()(((*\%$#$%%&^%$^#%$####$$%#%$&^%*&%^(*^&(*&)&*(**(&^&*^&)*&)(*)(*)(&*^&%$^%$^%

And maybe 39 Clues: PUNK'D. I'm not entirely sure about this one, so just in case I'd ask my co-writer 13Mysterious12

Anyways, enjoy the story!

~*$%^&%$%&&*((********(()(((*

Amy's POV

I screamed as the car swiftly fell backwards towards the intimidating body of water. My scream suddenly turned into a moan as my head came into contact with the hard seat in front of me. I put a hand to my head, expecting a bruise, but instead finding a thick, crimson liquid. _Blood._ Crap.

What a way to die. After just kissing my murderer. If ever the slight possibility that I would see him again, I'd kick him where it _really_ hurts. And I don't mean his stomach.

Zane was breathing heavily, and Dan had passed out. Not that I could blame him, I mean with the air pressure and normal human pressure, I was sure to pass out soon as well. I tried to remember everything I knew about falling into water.

_Let's see, um…. If a person/item falls or jumps willingly into water from more than….10 feet, the water will feel harder than solid asphalt. _

So, since the car had fallen about… eh, 15 or 20 feet, we'd either crash, or sink. And at the rate we were going, I didn't like our odds. I felt my heart sink. We had let Grace down. _I _had let Grace down! Only because I had trusted that stupid Cobra.

I closed my eyes, and though I had never really been religious, I began to pray.

~*$%^&%$%&&*((********(()(((*\

_Ian's POV_

I scowled both at my driver, and my reflection in the mirror. My scowl softened. Damn. I really shouldn't look at myself when I was angry …. with myself.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" I called to the driver, tossing a 50 pound (A/N Sorry, my STUPID laptop won't let me type the pound symbol) note into the front seat. Yes ,I, Ian Damon Kabra was riding in, as the Americans say, a taxi.

I shudder to think what would happen to my reputation if anyone saw me.

"Yes, sir." The…man, I think it's a man, replied gruffly.

He randomly switched on the radio, which was playing a despicable pop punk song (A/N: Nothing against pop punk.) called 'Girl All The Bad Guys Want.' by a band called_ Bowling For Soup._ BOWLING FOR SOUP? Why, in Gucci's name would you BOWL for _SOUP_? I wouldn't even bowl for money! (Not that I needed it, I mean I was filthy rich anyways.) I mean the shoes, the peasants, the COMMON-NESS! I was not _common. I_ was a diamond in a large amount of rubbish and rough.

Anyways, back to the song. Although it was crude and not fit to be called music, it made me think of of the two girls that I had truly loved.

Amy Cahill and Rebecca Black. Rebecca was a lovely, elegant girl who both I and my family approved of. Rebecca had class, wearing only the finest clothes, having a perfect tan, and never letting her black nail polish chip. But the flawless girl on the outside had so many flaws on the inside. She was rude, obnoxious, and threw tantrums. But I loved her. Until I saw her kissing Alec Marx, where I finally saw her for who she was.

Amy Cahill was much different from Rebecca. While Rebecca was flawless at speech and beauty (she was an actress), Amy was not. She had normal, slightly tanned skin, few pimples, messy hair, rumpled clothes, and stuttered. Her looks were average. But what she lacked in looks, she made up for with her stunning personality. She had a huge heart, and cared enough to give second chances. I wonder if she gives third chances. She really was the girl all the bad guys want. I wanted, no, needed her, Zane wanted her, even Hamilton Dolt wanted her. And we were all 'bad guys.'

I was brought out of my reprieve when the driver stopped at the beach below the campsite.

"We're here, Mr. Kabra." He muttered.

"Thank you, sir." I said, while giving him 100 pounds.

"Excuse me? I'm not a man!" He- or well, she screeched. She drove of in a hurry, leaving me dumbfounded.

I shook off my shock and bounded towards the water, just as a car dropped in. Three people were visible, possibly all unconscious. I waited until the entire car was submerged before swimming near it. I tried to kick the windows open. No dice. I screamed, which was probably a bad idea because of my limited air.

I tried opening three of the four doors, which wouldn't budge. If I could've sweat at the time, I definitely would have. On the last door I tried, with an echoing creak, the door swung open. First I grabbed Dan, as he was closest, and pulled him to shore. He began to cough, so I left him there and dived back down to the sinking car.

Zane was the second closest, but I honestly debated about taking him. But when he started turning blue, I stifled my pride and hauled him to shore, then, not caring if he was alive, swam back to the car, and gently pulled out my Amy. I practically sprinted to shore. She wasn't breathing, and her forehead was bleeding. I began to give her mouth-to-mouth- resuscitation. What? Just because I'm handsome, doesn't have to mean I don't care about the well being of others. Not really anyways.

I touched her slowly healing, but still bleeding, cut. It was only about a centimeter deep. But I was still worried. She still wasn't breathing.

I felt immense sadness over the loss of the girl I loved, lying under me. Sadness turned into extreme pain, and slight relief, as I felt someone kick me in my most sensitive and private area.

~*$%^&%$%&&*((********(()(((*

_THE END! OF THIS CHAPTER!_

Anyways, thanks for bearing with me through my writer's block, and others when I couldn't update.

Oh, I don't own 39 Clues. *SOB!*

And, I don't own Bowling For Soup. Eh.

Anyways, I had to re post this chapter because of a few reasons concerning me:

I really had to correct a few of my mistakes, mostly grammatical.

To a rather rude reviewer who told me that I was a stupid Amy Cahill(who by the way,and I quote, 'Is only a character in a book.'End Quote)imitator, I have a few things to say:

Just because we share a name DOES NOT mean we are the same person, because Amy Cahill is actually my real name. Only difference is probably our middle names, as mine is EXTREMELY uncommon. Unlike the name Amy Cahill, which is a very common name.

I have reddish-brown hair and green eyes. So what? So do at least a million others. If you were to go up to them and say "You're an aAmy Cahill stalker, and it's really stupid." They'd be EXTREMELY offended, and think you were very rude.

I never stutter, unless on rare occasions where I'm super nervous, like many other human beings do sometimes.

I don't live with my Aunt, and I have a tutor.

Just because I have a few similarities with 39 Clues Amy Cahill, doesn't mean I AM her. I hate deleting reviews, but if you continue this I will have to. You review was about myself, not my story. You had NO right to comment on my looks or personal life. I like flames, that are constructive, as they help me with my story. Yours was only rude. This may seem shallow, but I'm not sorry I did it.

Choice© is a Fanfiction of The 39 Clues©. While Ms. Cahill does not own The 39 Clues© or Fanfiction, she does own Choice©. All Rights Reserved. Copyright 2009-2010.


End file.
